Le Plongeon
by Syhdaal
Summary: Ende des Weiss. Le combat est terminé, la tour s'est effondrée. Brad Crawford émerge de l'eau en suffoquant, sauvant au passage quelqu'un de la noyade. Et maintenant quoi ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Le Plongeon **  
Auteur :** Syhdaal **  
Genre :** Général **  
Base :** Weiss Kreuz **  
Couples :** Aucun **  
Disclaimer :** Weiss Kreuz appartient à Takehito Koyasu, Kyoko Tsuchiya, Ohmine Shoko… Bref, ces gens-là.

" **Le Plongeon** " n'est pas son titre, à la base, c'est " **Addictions** " mais j'ai un peu changé d'idée en cours de route et je me rends compte qu'elle est finalement mieux telle quelle. Les scènes suivantes sont inutiles, j'ai donc décidé qu'elle était achevée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez à l'occasion.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Le Plongeon**

 **Chapitre 1**

 _I am friend to the undertow_

 _I take you in, I don't let go_

 _And now I have you_

Suzanne Vega, « Undertow »

Un moment, c'était ce qui semblait leur combat de leur vie. L'instant d'après, c'était le chaos absolu. Le sol se dérobait sous leurs pieds, le plafond s'effondrait sur leurs têtes. Puis vint le rugissement de l'eau qui s'engouffrait par toutes les brèches en fondant sur eux pour les emporter plus sûrement que le bâtiment qui coulait. Ca aurait dû être leur tombeau. Mais le plafond au-dessus d'eux ne s'était jamais écrasé sur leurs têtes. Les fantastiques pouvoirs de Nagi n'y étaient sans doute pas étrangers. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans l'eau, submergés par la température glaciale.

######

Brad Crawford attrapa le bras de la silhouette près de lui. Il ne savait pas qui c'était mais tant pis. Dans cette eau noire et glaciale, s'il avait l'espoir de sauver quelqu'un en plus de lui, c'était toujours ça de pris. Ils crevèrent la surface avec un hoquet mais Brad s'en voulu presque aussitôt. Non, ce n'était pas un de ses coéquipiers, c'était un Weiss qui le regardait d'un air incrédule en reprenant son souffle. Le jeune homme articula un « merci » essoufflé avant de tourner sur lui même, le regard vers l'horizon.

– Merde, où on est ?

Brad ne répondit pas, se contentant de reprendre son souffle lui aussi, et d'écouter. A part le bruit de l'eau et du vent, il n'entendait rien, pas d'appel au secours, pas de respiration haletante... Personne.

– La terre est là-bas.

– T'es sûr ?

– Y a de la lumière.

Il ne voyait rien. Ses lunettes avaient été perdues dans l'effondrement et il était myope comme une taupe.

– Je ne vois rien, admit-il en barbotant pour se maintenir à flot.

– Si, y a de la lumière. C'est la côte, affirma le Weiss.

– C'est loin ?

– Je sais pas. Un kilomètre ?

Le Weiss se retourna vers lui.

– Tu te sens d'attaque ?

– J'ai pas le choix. Tu es sûr que c'est la bonne direction ? Il va faire nuit dans vingt minutes et après...

Après ce sera foutu.

– Je suis sûr. Mais j'ai sûrement une commotion alors...

Brad se souvenait du combat même s'il n'avait pas vu tout ce qu'il se passait. Farfarello avait fracassé plusieurs fois la tête de son adversaire contre un des piliers de pierre de la salle. Qu'il soit encore conscient et lucide était extraordinaire.

– Je suis blessé aussi, l'informa Brad, comme pour faire amende honorable.

– Où ?

– Ma jambe gauche. Mes côtes...

Chaque respiration le faisait souffrir. Il avait dû se déplacer un truc, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ce n'était pas assez grave pour lui perforer un organe ou provoquer une hémorragie. Le Weiss ne répondit pas. Très clairement, s'ils avaient réussi à survivre à l'effondrement du bâtiment, ils n'étaient pas encore sauvés, ni l'un ni l'autre.

– On y va.

Il commença par se débarrasser de son blouson de cuir, bien trop lourd pour continuer et de ses griffes pour ne garder que ses gants de protection. Brad l'aida à s'extirper du vêtement alourdi par l'eau et suivit son exemple en pelant sa veste blanche de son corps. Son holster était vide, il s'en dépêtra aussi avec l'aide du garçon. Il avait aussi perdu une de ses chaussures de ville et décida donc de s'alléger de la deuxième. A priori, son « couteau de secours », attaché à son mollet était toujours là.

– Retire tes chaussures aussi.

Le Weiss eut l'air de contempler son idée avant de se débarrasser rapidement de ses bottes de cuir renforcées, bien trop lourdes pour un tel périple.

– Adieu mes Louboutins, soupira-t-il d'un air dramatique qui arracha un semblant de sourire à Crawford.

– Pas sûr qu'elles te soient très utiles au fond de l'eau.

– Bof ça f'ra bien l'affaire d'un bernard l'Hermite.

Petit échange presque amical qui scella leur accord silencieux. Il fallait rallier la terre. Chaque mouvement était une punition et une souffrance. Lui devait suivre son guide car il n'y voyait pas à cinq mètres, et son compagnon semblait faiblir un peu plus à chaque nouvelle brasse, alternant brasse classique et nage sur le dos pour s'économiser.

– Ca va aller, se murmurait-il. On va y arriver, ça va aller.

Brad lui aurait bien dit de ne pas être si optimiste dans leur état mais bon... Le gosse avait sûrement besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Le destin leur avait laissé une maigre chance de s'en sortir car les courants étaient faibles et le reflux des vagues ne les faisaient pas trop dévier de leur but. Lorsqu'enfin, enfin la côte ne fut plus qu'à une centaine de mètres, Brad entendit l'autre hoqueter de joie. Lui même aurait bien crié, c'est juste qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche sans se noyer.

– On y est presque !

Mais on n'y était pas, et encore fallait-il trouver un endroit où accoster. Il ne serait jamais capable de faire de l'escalade dans son état mais l'endroit où ils se dirigeaient... Droit devant eux... Avait l'air praticable. Quand Brad sentit le sol sableux sous ses pieds, il cria de joie :

– Sauvés des Eaux !

Devant lui, le gamin vacilla sur ses jambes, plié en deux, avançant presque à quatre pattes. A peine arrivé sur la plage, il s'effondra d'épuisement avec un grognement, le nez dans le sable. Il aurait été amusé par son imitation de l'autruche si lui-même n'avait pas fait aussi pitoyable figure, trainant la patte et tenant ses flancs en suffoquant. Brad se laissa tomber sur le dos, les bras en croix. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir et les étoiles commençaient à piqueter le panorama obscur au-dessus de leurs têtes.

– Laissez-moi mourir... Geignit le gamin.

– Après tout ça ? Ken, c'est ça ? Murmura Brad.

Au prix d'un effort immense, Ken tourna la tête vers lui.

– Ouais.

– Ca va ?

– J'sais pas trop. Je te voie avec beaucoup plus de zyeux que d'habitude...

– T'as...

Brad marqua une pause, il avait un mal de chien à reprendre son souffle. Comme quoi, ou il vieillissait ou il avait carrément négligé ses joggings dernièrement. Ou les deux. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il devait aussi se mettre aux patchs et arrêter la cigarette.

– T'as envie de vomir ?

– Ouais. Ca tourne aussi...

Il avait bien une commotion mais son instinct de survie avait réussi à prendre le dessus le temps qu'il rejoigne la terre ferme. Brad inspira profondément, restant un long moment à récupérer. Le froid commençait à lui coller à la peau. Il tourna la tête pour voir que Ken avait fermé les yeux.

– Ne t'endors pas. Hey oh ?

– Je dors pas, je dors pas ! Dit précipitamment le garçon avec un petit sursaut.

En plus de la commotion et de l'épuisement, il devait surement faire un peu d'hypothermie. Génial. Brad se redressa avec beaucoup d'efforts.

– Lève-toi.

– Hein ?

– Lève-toi, on bouge. On ne peut pas rester là.

Ken aurait bien dormi un peu mais l'autre avait raison. Rester là, c'était du suicide. Ils avaient besoin d'aide. Ils se levèrent tant bien que mal, les jambes tremblantes et le corps glacé. Là, d'un coup, il regrettait sa veste et ses chaussures même si elles auraient été trempées.

– On va où ?

– En ville. Après on avisera.

Ils pataugeaient dans le sable plus qu'ils ne marchaient, éprouvant de grosses difficultés à rallier un endroit où le sol serait plus coopératif. Ils étaient sur le point de quitter la plage en escaladant les remblais (qui avaient plus ou moins la hauteur de l'Everest) quand Brad se retourna vivement vers la mer.

– Quoi ?

– T'as entendu ?

Ken tendit l'oreille mais en dehors du ressac et du vent, il n'entendait rien. Des voitures au loin, signifiant qu'il y avait une route mais c'était tout. En même temps, il avait aussi l'impression d'avoir développé des acouphènes, mais à force de se faire fracasser la tronche dans des murs, ça arrivait. Près de lui, Brad plissa les yeux, essayant de voir plus loin que sa vue déficiente le lui permettait.

– Si, y a quelqu'un, là bas.

– T'es miro.

Brad l'ignora royalement et redescendit vers l'océan, poussé par une intuition. Derrière lui, il entendit le Weiss marmonner mais le suivre quand même. C'était peut-être un de ses équipiers. Brad avait raison, il y avait un vague quelque chose qui flottait entre deux vagues. Un vague quelque chose qui avait l'air de _bouger_.

– C'est quelqu'un ?

– Je crois...

En réalité, il y voyait trop mal pour distinguer quelque chose mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui serinait qu'il y avait quelque chose droit devant eux, que ce quelque chose était quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un était vivant. Ils s'avancèrent dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, c'était tellement loin... Un éclat de voix leur parvint. Un appel à l'aide. L'image d'un gamin aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns apparut devant ses yeux.

– Nagi.

Le prénom n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres que Ken avait plongé. Le Weiss nagea jusqu'à la silhouette, ramenant le petit corps vers la rive. Brad avait avancé jusqu'à avoir de l'eau aux épaules pour prendre le relai. Arrivé à sa hauteur en suffoquant, Ken poussa le corps du gamin dans ses bras.

– Il est inconscient !

Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir lui aussi et Brad le tira vers la plage avant qu'il ne tourne de l'œil en pleine mer. Poussant Ken en avant pour lui permettre de tomber sur le sable sec, il déposa Nagi près de lui. Brad fit basculer la tête du garçon en arrière et se pencha sur lui pour essayer de percevoir son souffle. Il chercha le pouls de Nagi, touchant son poignet et son cou pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas d'erreur, que ce n'était pas son propre pouls qu'il sentait battre sous ses doigts. Dans son état de fatigue et de stress, la moindre erreur pouvait être fatale mais Nagi respirait et rien n'aurait pu le soulager plus que ça sur le moment.

– C'est bon, il respire.

– Il a bu la tasse…

– Nagi ? Nagi, tu m'entends ?

Aucune réaction, mais il respirait, c'était déjà beaucoup.

– Oh j'vais gerber... Gémit Ken après avoir essayé de se redresser.

– C'est pas le moment, le gronda Brad en poussant l'adolescent en position latérale de sécurité.

Il ne pouvait pas faire plus que ça. Une toux sévère secoua Nagi à ce moment là, et Brad lui frotta le dos le temps qu'il recrache l'eau avalée. Ken décida également que c'était le moment opportun pour vomir une bonne fois pour toutes. Laissant Nagi se remettre, Brad se tourna vers le Weiss qui avait rampé un peu plus loin pour vraisemblablement y mourir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

– Ah ta gueule... Murmura le garçon en s'effondrant un peu plus sûrement sur le sable, se roulant en boule.

Malgré le froid, la douleur et l'angoisse, là tout de suite, il voulait juste dormir.

– Allez, Ken debout, le houspilla Brad en le forçant à se redresser un peu.

Il avait besoin de voir ses yeux mais à présent, la nuit était tout à fait tombée, et sans lumière il ne pouvait pas constater l'étendue des dégâts. Il aurait parié sa chemise que ses pupilles avaient un sérieux problème, et c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il avait encore sur lui.

– Fous-moi la paix, grogna le plus jeune en chassant ses mains.

– Je te laisse pas là, lève-toi ! Siffla Brad. Nagi ne sera pas capable de marcher, je ne pourrais pas vous porter tous les deux.

– Hé ben laisse-moi crever là.

– Petit con !

– C'est mon deuxième prénom.

Retenant l'aller-retour qu'il lui aurait bien collé en travers des dents, Brad le remit sur ses pieds de force, se faisant mal au passage et le secouant un peu plus que de besoin pour la peine.

– Allez Weiss, avance.

Brad retourna vers Nagi à deux mètres de là en traînant Ken derrière lui, lui interdisant de s'asseoir à nouveau.

– Nagi tu m'entends ?

Un râle inintelligible fut sa seule réponse, mais le gamin sembla marmonner son nom dans sa torpeur.

– Okay, allez Nag', fais un effort sinon on n'y arrivera pas, lui dit Brad en le mettant lui aussi debout, le laissant s'appuyer lourdement contre lui. Il avait assurément des côtes cassées, sinon ça ne lui ferait pas aussi mal de soutenir un gamin qui devait faire quarante-cinq kilos tout mouillé.

– On va où ? Demanda Ken sans lever les yeux, trop concentré à essayer de poser un pied devant l'autre.

– En ville.

– A pied ? T'es malade, on va crever avant d'arriver à la route.

– Hé ben économise un peu tes forces.

Le trio infernal fit péniblement sa route jusqu'à un parking où quelques voitures étaient stationnées a proximité d'un restaurant. Ca voulait dire qu'il y avait du monde, mais ça voulait aussi dire que les gens n'avaient pas les yeux sur leur véhicule. Brad s'arrêta volontairement devant un véhicule à l'écart, un modèle d'au moins quinze ans où l'électronique ne devait pas être trop perfectionné. Il laissa Nagi s'asseoir au sol, l'aidant à s'adosser à une autre voiture le temps qu'il reprenne un peu son souffle.

– Tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Brad à Ken.

– Je sais pas démarrer ce genre de caisse, répondit simplement le garçon en haussant les épaules.

– Je pensais juste que tu allais un peu plus objecter au vol d'une voiture.

– J'suis en pleine hémorragie cérébrale, tu crois sérieusement que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre ?

Brad ne se donna même pas la peine de ravaler son rictus amusé et força la serrure avec le couteau qu'il avait encore attaché à sa cheville. Par chance, la serrure céda rapidement et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur pour déverrouiller les autres portières avant de s'attaquer au tableau de bord en priant pour ne pas se faire prendre et pour que ça démarre sans trop faire d'histoires. Dehors, Ken aidait Nagi à se relever pour l'installer sur la banquette arrière. Le gamin se coucha aussitôt en travers des sièges et ferma les yeux pour se reposer. Il claquait des dents. Ken monta à l'avant avec un soupir de pur soulagement. En plus, il faisait tellement meilleur dans l'habitacle, à l'abri du vent, qu'il eut l'impression que ses mains se réchauffaient instantanément. Le moteur démarra avec un vrombissement qui avait un petit parfum de victoire et Brad manœuvra rapidement pour sortir du parking et filer.

– Super boulot, Schwarz, félicita Ken du bout des lèvres en poussant le chauffage au maximum pour réchauffer l'habitacle.

– Je t'en prie. Ceinture, répondit Brad en tripatouillant pour allumer les phares maintenant qu'ils s'étaient éloignés sur lieu du délit.

Ken leva les yeux au ciel mais s'attacha quand même, entendant le gamin à l'arrière se redresser avec un soupir pour faire pareil. Il reposa sa tête sur le siège et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, juste le temps de récupérer un peu, mais une voix le rappela à l'ordre.

– Ne t'endors pas.

– Ouais, ouais...

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement mais Brad longea quand même la route du littoral dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelqu'un. Ken avait le nez collé à la vitre au cas où mais il n'y avait aucun mouvement sur la plage. Ils couvrirent une distance d'une dizaine de kilomètres par acquis de conscience mais Brad savait pertinemment que les courants n'auraient jamais pu les faire dériver aussi loin. Pas après avoir pris un bâtiment entier sur la tête. S'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois dans le même secteur, c'était parce qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Personne d'autre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Le Plongeon **  
Auteur :** Syhdaal **  
Genre :** Général **  
Base :** Weiss Kreuz **  
Couples :** Aucun **  
Disclaimer :** Weiss Kreuz appartient à Takehito Koyasu, Kyoko Tsuchiya, Ohmine Shoko… Bref, ces gens-là.

" **Le Plongeon** " n'est pas son titre, à la base, c'est " **Addictions** " mais j'ai un peu changé d'idée en cours de route et je me rends compte qu'elle est finalement mieux telle quelle.

Et puis chemin faisant, non seulement j'ai changé d'idée, mais en plus, j'ai fait une suite.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Le Plongeon**

 **Chapitre 2**

 _I am friend to the undertow_

 _I take you in, I don't let go_

 _And now I have you_

Suzanne Vega, « Undertow »

Brad roula sans s'arrêter, directement vers une de ses planques. Oh, ils avaient un logement. Mais ils avaient aussi deux ou trois points de chute ici et là, en cas de pépin. Et si l'affrontement avec le triumvirat de Rosenkreuz était bien écrit dans ses tablettes et qu'ils s'y étaient préparés, il n'avait pas pensé que ça finirait aussi mal. Pour lui, ils devaient s'en sortir tous les quatre. Les Weiss aussi étaient prévus au programme, jusqu'à l'interférence de cette petite fouineuse de Sakura... Elle leur avait bien servi à faire diversion le temps qu'ils prennent le dessus. Mais l'effondrement de la tour dans l'océan, ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu.

Près de lui, Ken peinait à garder les yeux ouvert et Nagi dormait déjà. Brad alluma la radio et ouvrit la fenêtre pour rafraichir l'habitacle. Un grognement général lui fit écho.

– La ferme, j'ai besoin de garder les yeux ouverts et vous aussi, grommela-t-il devant tant d'ingratitude.

Il se gara brusquement et Ken râla :

– Quoi encore ?

– On descend.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– On descend !

Ken grogna et sortit de la voiture à tâtons. Il n'avait que ses chaussettes trempées aux pieds et ne voulait pas risquer de marcher sur quelque chose, mais les rues de la capitale étaient plutôt propres en général. Nagi suivit tant bien que mal, cherchant un appui que Ken lui offrit machinalement. Crawford boitait de plus en plus et penchait carrément de côté. Il s'arrêta devant une volée d'escaliers extérieurs qui desservait un immeuble. Là, il fit une pause pour souffler, une main sur le flanc et l'autre accrochée à la rambarde.

– Ca va ? Lui demanda Ken en le suivant avec Nagi collé à ses basques.

– J'm'en remettrai, grogna le Schwarz en grimaçant franchement. On monte au troisième.

Devant les étages à grimper, les trois blessés soupirèrent de concert. Ils arrivèrent au troisième étage au bout d'une longue et pénible progression, et Brad s'arrêta devant une porte d'appartement, numérotée 304.

– Nagi, tu peux déverrouiller la porte ?

Toujours plus ou moins appuyé sur le bras de Ken, le gosse tendit la main et la serrure sauta purement et simplement. Brad poussa la porte.

C'était un petit studio, de la taille de quelques tatamis... Une douzaine de mètres carrés. La kitchenette dans un angle de la pièce était séparée de l'espace de vie par un petit comptoir-bar. Quelques placards de cuisine et d'autres dans la pièce de vie complétait le tableau. Il y avait une radio et une petite télévision. Brad ouvrit directement un placard pour en sortir des morceaux de sucre qu'il lança à ses deux compagnons. Nagi croqua dans le sien et en pris trois autres avant de s'assoir au sol pour les grignoter adossé au mur. Ken l'imita, entendant Crawford s'affairer en cuisine et mettre de l'eau à bouillir.

– Nagi, va prendre une douche, change-toi.

L'adolescent avala son dernier sucre et se leva lentement. Brad lui tendit des vêtements de rechange sortis d'un placard. Il fouilla encore un peu avant de tendre un tas de vêtements à Ken qui s'inclina pour le remercier.

– Et maintenant ? Lui demanda Ken en le regardant s'asseoir avec un soupir.

– On va se reposer. On verra demain.

– Je dois retourner au Koneko, ou sur la plage... Les autres... Bref, ils y sont sûrement.

– L'espoir fait vivre.

Ken ne répondit pas. Le risque était grand qu'il soit le dernier Weiss. Il avait trop de mal à réaliser que ça pouvait être possible, il n'arrivait même pas à se figurer qu'il était là avec deux Schwarz, peut-être les deux seuls encore en vie.

– ... Je voulais te dire merci, pour Nagi.

– Ah. Euh... Bah de rien.

Nagi sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment là, l'air visiblement soulagé. Son visage avait repris quelques couleurs. Brad fit signe à Ken de prendre sa place et il ne se fit pas prier, trop heureux de pouvoir se réchauffer quelques minutes sous la douche et d'enfiler des vêtements secs. Ils étaient noir et bleu marine, à peu près à sa taille. Brad étant bien plus grand que lui et Schuldig aussi, les vêtements appartenaient sûrement à Farfarello... C'était bizarre de se dire qu'il portait les vêtements d'un type qui avait voulu sa peau tellement de fois qu'il y était presque arrivé. Farfarello était sûrement mort. Préférant ne pas s'attarder là-dessus, il céda sa place à Brad dans la salle de bain minuscule, notant encore une fois ses difficultés à se déplacer. Il devait avoir franchement mal et Ken se demanda s'il ne s'agissait que de côtes cassées...

Se retrouvant seul avec Nagi qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il l'avait repêché, Ken tenta d'engager la conversation.

– Ca va ? Comment tu te sens ?

Nagi lui jeta un regard un peu surpris avant de se reprendre. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole. Ou alors, il ne voulait pas lui parler car il lui en voulait toujours. Le temps n'apaisait pas toujours les rancœurs et Ken était bien placé pour le savoir. Et Schwarz avait sûrement la rancune tenace, un peu comme eux.

– Ca va... Répondit l'adolescent en haussant une épaule, un peu gêné.

Ken acquiesça en allumant la télé pour meubler un peu le vide. Il chercha une chaîne d'informations. On parlait de l'effondrement d'un bâtiment en périphérie de Tokyo, dans la baie. Les secours étaient sur place. Ils ne parlaient pas de survivants, ni de corps repêchés.

– ... Crawford a dit quelque chose avant que tu me repêches ? Pour les autres ?

Ken lui jeta un regard préoccupé.

– Non... Rien. Tu en penses quoi, toi ?

Nagi baissa les yeux, la mine affectée.

– Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas réussi à...

Il se tût. Ken n'insista pas. Il était conscient que sa survie, il la devait en grande partie aux pouvoirs que Nagi exerçait sur la matière. C'était sans doute lui qui avait fait en sorte qu'ils ne meurent pas écrasés sous le toit du bâtiment. Il devait s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver la vie de ses coéquipiers. Peut-être ses amis ? Le gamin avait l'air bien secoué alors qu'il ne l'avait toujours connu que très réservé. Ou très, très en colère.

Ken se leva pour fouiller la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose de chaud à manger. Brad avait commencé à faire chauffer de l'eau mais avait tout laissé en plan. Il trouva du thé et quelques aliments de longue conservation, comme il s'y attendait : riz, conserves, nouilles... Il opta pour les nouilles instantanées. C'était rapide et ça leur ferait un repas chaud suffisant pour aujourd'hui.

Brad sortit de la salle de bain dans un nuage de vapeur, juste vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging. Ken haussa un sourcil mais Nagi eut un petit cri de surprise.

– Oui, je sais, c'est pas beau, grommela l'homme en se trainant jusqu'à la pièce de vie.

Ken laissa tout en plan lorsqu'il aperçu les larges contusions sur son flanc.

– Oh la vache !

Appuyé sur le bar, Brad lui jeta un regard noir. Ken l'ignora et fit le tour pour regarder de plus près aux hématomes. Ils étaient larges et très sombres, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

– Tu ressens une gêne pour respirer ?

– Non, ça va.

Un mensonge, alors qu'il était essoufflé d'avoir fait seulement trois pas.

– Tu peux te redresser ? Lui demanda Ken en l'accompagnant dans le mouvement.

Brad essaya de bouger et siffla de douleur.

– Non... Désolé. Je vais toucher, okay ?

Les mains de Ken survolèrent son flanc gauche, le touchant à quelques endroits stratégiques. Brad râla et ravala une insulte.

– Je pense que c'est cassé et...

– Oui merci !

– Tu t'es peut-être éclaté la rate, rétorqua Ken d'un ton plus sec.

– Quoi, t'es médecin toi ?

– On devrait aller à l'hôpital.

– Si je m'étais éclaté la rate, je serai déjà mort.

– Pas si la rupture est légère... Tu as du mal à respirer et tu as mal. C'est une possibilité.

– Ca ira. Ton eau est en train de bouillir, lui signifia Brad pour l'envoyer gentiment paître.

Ken soupira et retourna en cuisine terminer ce qu'il faisait pendant que Nagi assistait son chef à enfiler une veste de survêtement. Il servit rapidement trois bols de nouilles légèrement assaisonnées pendant que Nagi dressait la table. Ils mangèrent en silence sur la petite table de bois.

Une fois le repas avalé et la table débarrassée et repoussée dans un coin, Brad indiqua aux deux autres d'ouvrir le grand placard traditionnel de la pièce : ils y trouvèrent quatre futons. Ken et Nagi installèrent rapidement la literie au sol, côte à côte. Nagi s'agenouilla sur son matelas, retapant délicatement son oreiller avant de jeter un regard à Brad et de l'interpeller :

– Crawford...

Brad lui jeta un regard stoïque pour l'inviter à poursuivre. Ils s'étaient chacun installé sur leur matelas, de part et d'autre de lui.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

– Pour le moment, on se repose. On avisera demain.

Il avait dit la même chose à Ken tout à l'heure.

– Tu crois que les autres...

– Ils sont morts, Nagi.

– Tu es sûr ? Demanda Ken en sautant sur l'occasion. Ils ont peut-être émergés plus loin ?

– C'est peu probable.

– On devrait y retourner, ils sont peut-être...

– On est les seuls à être remontés. La police et les secours sont déjà sur place. C'est trop risqué.

– Mais peut-être que Schu... Commença Nagi.

– Je ne l'entends plus !

Le visage délicat de Nagi se décomposa littéralement.

– Je ne l'entends plus, d'accord ? Ca n'arrive que s'il est inconscient. Et s'il s'est évanoui pendant l'effondrement, il s'est noyé. Les autres aussi. On a eu de la chance, c'est tout.

Il entendit Ken soupirer derrière son épaule.

– Il faut qu'on dorme.

Comprenant que la discussion était close, Nagi s'allongea et se roula en boule sous sa couverture, tournant le dos aux autres. Ca lui permettait aussi de faire face à la fenêtre, au cas où... Et d'être un peu seul. Dans son dos, Brad parlait au Weiss.

– J'ai programmé un réveil toutes les heures, pour toi. Il faudra te réveiller, me parler.

– Ca va être crevant, on tiendra jamais le rythme, observa le Weiss.

– Il faudra bien.

– Ouais... Merci. Bonne nuit.

* * *

Le réveil sonna pour la troisième fois de la nuit et Ken grogna en coupant l'agaçante sonnerie. Il se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à Brad qui avait l'air franchement mal en point. Il ne dormait pas et frissonnait sous sa couverture épaisse. Ken se redressa un peu et se pencha sur lui pour toucher son front. Sans surprise, il était brûlant.

– Tu as de la fièvre.

– Je sais.

– Y a des médicaments ici ?

Brad mit son bras en travers de ses yeux. Si seulement il pouvait réussir à dormir et à avoir moins mal. Ca lui permettrait de récupérer et d'avoir peut-être un indice sur ce qu'il devait faire d'ici le lever du jour.

– Cuisine. Placard du haut à droite.

Ken se leva à tâtons pour aller fouiller le placard, Nagi dormait toujours ou en tous cas ne s'était pas retourné. Le gamin devait être assommé de fatigue, comme eux. Lui, c'était juste son instinct de survie qui le forçait à ouvrir les yeux chaque fois que le réveil sonnait, même si la force lui manquait un peu plus à chaque réveil. Il faillit s'éclater le pied dans un coin de meuble mais réussit tout de même à dénicher la petite boîte à pharmacie dans l'obscurité. Il revint vers Brad avec un verre d'eau et un comprimé blanc.

– Paracétamol.

– Donne m'en deux.

– Un déjà.

Pas en état de se battre pour un cachet, Brad avala ce qu'on lui donnait et s'allongea à nouveau. Il avait mal partout, dans le dos, en respirant... Ca n'était pas normal. Le Weiss avait peut-être raison quand il lui disait que sa rate était touchée. Enfin... Ca ou autre chose. il avait besoin d'aller à l'hôpital mais son état alerterait les autorités et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il y avait bien un ou deux endroits où il pouvait aller se faire soigner, mais il n'avait sur lui ni papier ni argent. Il lui faudrait d'abord retourner à leur logement principal pour récupérer tout ça avant de prendre une décision avec Nagi.

Vu la catastrophe, Rosenkreuz ne les chercherait peut-être pas, pensant qu'ils avaient tous coulé corps et biens. C'était le moment de déguerpir. Ils pourraient voyager un peu pour brouiller les pistes et s'installer ensuite aux USA ? Sa ville natale lui manquait un peu, mais il ferait bien un road-trip histoire de voire le Grand Canyon et les Chutes du Niagara. Si jamais il survivait, quoi...

– Faut que tu voies un docteur, marmonna Ken pour la énième fois de la nuit alors qu'il se rendormait déjà.

Brad soupira et essaya de basculer sur le dos. Il avait tellement mal qu'il n'y arriva pas. S'il était encore en vie à l'aube, il pourrait s'estimer heureux. Et Nagi, il deviendrait quoi ? S'il le laissait seul avec un Weiss, et Ken de surcroît, le gamin lui en voudrait le restant de sa vie.

– Je sais.

* * *

Leur sommeil fut hanté de cauchemars et d'images angoissantes, entrecoupé de réveils en sursaut. Ken se réveilla avec un hoquet quand Brad se pencha sur lui pour le secouer, avec la désagréable impression qu'il venait juste de s'endormir quelques minutes auparavant.

– Il est l'heure.

Ken acquiesça en silence, passant ses mains sur son visage. Il était fourbu et tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il ne parlait même pas de sa tête, il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Il devait être bleu et violet de la tête aux pieds. S'il en jugeait par l'importante claudication de Brad, lui non plus n'était pas eu mieux de sa forme. Il fallait vraiment qu'il l'emmène voir un médecin.

Il le vit se pencher péniblement sur Nagi pour le secouer et Ken en profita pour se glisser dans la salle de bain le temps de bien se réveiller. Ils étaient tous vêtus de couleurs sombres et passe-partout, c'était l'idéal. Quand il sortit, il vit les trois futons se replier comme par magie pour aller se ranger d'eux-mêmes dans le grand placard, suivit des draps, couvertures et oreillers. Il en resta quasiment bouche bée. Le pouvoir de Nagi était prodigieux. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de se poser la question, mais au quotidien, c'était juste magique. Nagi surprit son regard ébaubi et piqua un fard avant de prendre sa place dans la salle de bain. Brad faisait péniblement le tour de la pièce pour vérifier que rien n'avait été oublié de compromettant.

– Tous nos vêtements sont là. Assieds-toi, lui dit Ken en désignant un sac en plastique dans lequel ils avaient placé leurs vêtements trempés et plein de sable.

Brad lui jeta un regard franchement agacé mais s'assit tant bien que mal en grimaçant. Ken s'agenouilla près de lui.

– Il faut aller à l'hôpital.

– Ca va aller.

– Tes yeux sont jaunes, tu fais une hémorragie interne !

– Ou une cirrhose.

– Arrête de jouer au con ! Siffla Ken. Quand Nagi sort de là, on va à l'hosto !

Brad secoua la tête.

– Non, je n'ai rien sur moi, j'ai besoin de mes papiers, au moins.

– J'irai les chercher.

– Esset fait peut-être surveiller l'appartement.

– Il faut prendre le risque, si tu ne vois pas vite un docteur, tu vas mourir.

– Quoi ?

Brad et Ken grimacèrent en même temps. Nagi avait entendu. Brad ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Ken le fusilla du regard avant qu'il ne profère un bobard plus gros que lui.

– Il a besoin de se faire hospitaliser. Donc, on se tire d'ici, on trouve un hosto et ils le prennent en charge. Pendant ce temps là, toi et moi, on va chercher les papiers et du pognon.

– Je suis étranger, ils ne me prendront pas en charge sans documents ou sceau...

– Et ben on va chercher le sceau avant, tu me casses la tête Schwarz ! S'énerva Ken en se levant.

– Allez hop, Nagi tu prends nos affaires, on s'arrache, ordonna Ken en allant chercher les chaussures de Brad pour le chausser.

Nagi haussa les sourcils devant le ton lapidaire de Ken et son geste étonnant mais ramassa leurs affaires avant d'aller se chausser et d'attendre les deux autres. Brad se mit péniblement debout avec de l'aide et Ken l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la sortie, enfilant des baskets noires que Brad avait déniché la veille pour eux. Sûrement celles de Farfarello, là encore. Ils descendirent les trois étages avec lenteur, Ken soutenant Brad au maximum. Son état s'était beaucoup dégradé en l'espace d'une nuit, et il était absolument certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une côte cassée. Ils retournèrent à la voiture, et Ken installa de force Brad sur le siège arrière puis fit signe à Nagi de monter devant avec lui.

– Bon, je vais où ? Demanda-t-il en démarrant la voiture tant bien que mal avec le bidouillage de Brad avant de s'engager dans une rue un peu plus passante.

Nagi prit un moment pour se repérer.

– Roppongi.

– Ah, j'suis étonné, railla Ken en tournant à une intersection pour trouver une voie rapide.

Ils étaient assez loin, mais pas trop. Pas autant qu'eux qui créchaient du côté d'Ueno. Nagi le guida dans le quartier jusqu'à leur immeuble, une très belle résidence avec terrasses.

Pas mal, songea Ken en trouvant un coin discret pour se garer.

Pas mal du tout.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Le Plongeon **  
Auteur :** Syhdaal **  
Genre :** Général **  
Base :** Weiss Kreuz **  
Couples :** Aucun **  
Disclaimer :** Weiss Kreuz appartient à Takehito Koyasu, Kyoko Tsuchiya, Ohmine Shoko… Bref, ces gens-là.

" **Le Plongeon** " n'est pas son titre, à la base, c'est " **Addictions** " mais j'ai un peu changé d'idée en cours de route et je me rends compte qu'elle est finalement mieux telle quelle.

Et puis chemin faisant, non seulement j'ai changé d'idée, mais en plus, j'ai fait une suite.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Le Plongeon**

 **Chapitre 3**

 _I am friend to the undertow_

 _I take you in, I don't let go_

 _And now I have you_

Suzanne Vega, « Undertow »

Ken se gara à l'abri des regards (c'était toujours une voiture volée) et se retourna vers Brad qui avait l'air un peu plus verdâtre chaque fois qu'il le regardait.

– On prend quoi ?

– Papiers, argent. Si vous pouvez, prenez des affaires de première nécessité... Faites attention.

Nagi et Ken hochèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble avant de sortir de la voiture.

Nagi le précéda jusqu'à l'entrée, salua le personnel au bureau d'accueil qui s'inclina sur son passage et entra dans un des deux ascenseurs. Y a pas à dire, y avait du blé chez les Schwarz ! Gardes du corps de Takatori, ça payait plutôt bien comparé à eux et leurs apparts en carton. Ils montèrent jusqu'au quinzième étage. Ken s'attendait à ce que Nagi fasse sauter la serrure comme la veille, mais il fut plus méticuleux et réussit à déverrouiller la serrure sans faire trop de dégâts et de bruit. Sur une telle porte blindée, ça aurait fait tâche devant les voisins... Nagi entra et allait se déchausser mais se ravisa. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas seuls. Ken lui fit signe d'avancer sans faire de bruit et il vérifia rapidement qu'aucune embuscade ne les attendait à la sortie du couloir. L'appartement semblait vide. Nagi lui indiqua de tourner à droite, longeant une magnifique pièce à vivre aux immenses baies vitrées (très certainement en verre blindé) et à la décoration à tomber par terre. Ca aurait pu être sorti tout droit d'un magazine hype de déco si des bouquins n'avaient pas trainé à même le sol avec un paquet de chips entamé et des canettes plein la table basse design. Ils longèrent un couloir qui devait desservir les chambres et Nagi poussa l'une des portes sur sa gauche. La décoration était très sobre mais raffinée, Ken supposa que c'était la chambre de Brad. Nagi ouvrit son immense placard et se mit à genoux pour en tirer une valise noire à l'air bien lourd.

– Prends ça, c'est son bagage d'urgence.

– Pardon ?

– Au cas où on doit partir vite. On en a tous un.

Nagi attrapa un sac de sport noir et y entassa quelques vêtements de plus. Il fit signe à Ken de le suivre dans la pièce attenante. C'était un bureau, certainement celui de Crawford. Il était moins bien rangé que la chambre, quelques dossiers s'empilant au sol ici et là. Nagi fouilla le bureau à la va-vite, faisant sauter les serrures des tiroirs verrouillés pour y trouver des liasses papiers et des passeports de couleurs différentes. Il y prit également plusieurs enveloppes épaisses qu'il jeta dans le sac de sport avec des objets sous blister. Ken crut voir des téléphones portables. Nagi survola rapidement les papiers encore sur le bureau. Il n'y trouva rien d'intéressant dans l'urgence et se contenta d'embarquer l'ordinateur portable et son chargeur, ainsi qu'un boîtier de lunettes.

– On a fini ici, dit l'adolescent en jetant le sac par-dessus son épaule, laissant à Ken le soin de trimballer la valise.

Nagi passa dans la chambre juste en face, visiblement la sienne. Ken y vit un tas de gadgets électroniques qui ressemblaient à des ordis en pièces détachés, et une console branchée sur un écran de télévision. Ca lui rappela tout le bazar qu'Omi conservait jalousement dans des boîtes dans sa chambre, et il eut un gros pincement au cœur. En dehors des pièces informatiques éparpillées un peu partout, tout était méticuleusement rangé, et rien ne débordait des étagères. Surprenant pour un ado. Nagi ouvrit son placard pour en tirer une valise identique à celle de Brad, à l'exception de la couleur : elle était rouge. Il attrapa son ordinateur portable et son téléphone avec les chargeurs et quelques CD qu'il jeta en vrac au fond du sac de sport. Il hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir un tiroir et d'y pêcher un lecteur mp3 avec des écouteurs.

– J'ai fini. On s'en va.

Ken lui emboîta le pas avant de l'interpeller.

– Des armes.

– Pardon ?

– Vous avez des armes ? Guns, couteaux ?

– Euh...

– Farfarello doit en avoir, non ?

– Oui. Attends, viens, dit Nagi en ouvrant à la volée une autre porte.

La chambre de Farfarello était curieusement simple et ordonnée. Nagi ouvrit le placard pour en extirper la fameuse valise d'urgence (de couleur bleue) qu'il mit de côté et un gros sac de sport noir qu'il tendit à Ken.

– Prends ça.

– Des armes à feu ?

– Y en a deux dans la valise de Crawford. Et y a sûrement un fusil à pompe là-dedans.

– Okay. On s'en va.

Ils ressortirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient entrés, Nagi attrapant au passage un jeu de clefs sur une console dans l'entrée. Ils descendirent directement au sous-sol. Là, Nagi s'arrêta devant un SUV noir aux lignes épurées et déverrouilla la voiture à distance pour charger sacs et valises dans le coffre. Il laissa ensuite les clefs à Ken qui s'installa au volant. La voiture démarra quasiment en silence. Une hybride.

– Tu sais conduire ?

– Oui, mais j'suis trop jeune.

– C'était pour savoir.

Ken manœuvra pour quitter le parking souterrain et rejoindre la rue où ils avaient laissé Crawford. Il les attendait dans la voiture volée, l'air de plus en plus mal en point. Nagi l'aida à passer d'un véhicule à l'autre.

– Ca va ?

– Tu as les papiers ? L'argent ?

– Oui.

– Okay... Super. On va aller dans une clinique que je connais, ils ne poseront pas de questions.

Ken acquiesça et suivit ses instructions jusqu'à une clinique au centre d'un quartier chic à proximité. Ils y furent assez vite au soulagement visible de Brad qui ne se fit pas prier pour que Ken et Nagi l'aident à marcher jusqu'à l'entrée. Il fut rapidement pris en charge. Et on ne lui posa effectivement pas de questions.

Ken s'installa sur une siège de la salle d'attente avec Nagi. La clinique devait accueillir des clients assez fortunés. L'ambiance était feutrée, la musique agréable et la lumière très douce. L'un dans l'autre, ça lui faisait plus penser à un spa qu'à une clinique où on pouvait soigner des gens comme Crawford (et dans l'état de Crawford).

– Et maintenant ? Murmura Nagi, assis près de lui.

Ken passa ses mains sur son visage, très fatigué d'un coup.

– On attend.

Il aurait bien demandé à se faire examiner aussi, mais s'il avait survécu à une première nuit, il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'y resterait pas cette fois. Cinq minutes plus tard pourtant, un médecin se présenta devant eux et leur demanda de les suivre. Ken pensa immédiatement que son visage lourdement contusionné était le problème, mais il s'avéra que Crawford avait demandé un check-up complet pour eux avant de se faire embarquer pour des examens poussés. Vu son mal de crâne, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

Une batterie de radios, examens et prises de sang plus tard, Ken et Nagi se retrouvèrent à nouveau en salle d'attente à siroter un chocolat chaud. On leur avait même servi de petites pâtisseries !

– Y a pas à dire, vous connaissez des endroits classes, observa Ken en mordant avec délice dans un gâteau moelleux fourré à l'abricot.

Nagi acquiesça.

– Crawford, surtout.

– Vous venez vous faire soigner ici ?

– Oui. Il a un arrangement avec la clinique. On paye cash, mais ils posent pas de questions. Et j'imagine qu'on a dû leur rendre deux ou trois services...

– En parlant de ça... Je dois aussi retourner au Koneko. Vérifier que les autres n'y sont pas. Et décider de ce que je vais faire.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi quoi ?

– Retourner là-bas ? Demanda Nagi.

Chez Kritiker ? Quelle idée alors qu'il était libre ! Fallait être cinglé, ou débile.

– Je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller.

Nagi réalisa qu'en fait, Ken était aussi largué que lui. Il n'avait que les Weiss, et les Weiss étaient morts. Nagi n'avait même pas essayé de mesurer sa tristesse ou sa solitude, il s'était juste dit qu'il s'en foutait, mais là, tout de suite, il se rendit compte que ça n'était pas tout à fait vrai. C'était Ken qui avait convaincu Brad de se rendre à l'hôpital, c'était même lui le premier à lui avoir conseillé de le faire. Et Brad avait dit que c'était Ken qui l'avait repêché.

Mais ça ne suffisait pas pour éteindre le ressentiment qu'il avait à son égard depuis plusieurs années. Ken avait détruit sa maison, son seul refuge et il lui en avait toujours voulu pour ça. C'était loin maintenant, mais ça ne changeait rien aux faits. Jusque là, il avait gardé ça pour lui vu la situation, estimant certainement comme Brad que toute aide était la bienvenue.

– Je comprends pas... Tu peux faire ce que tu veux maintenant.

– Oui c'est juste...

Ken soupira et Nagi se rendit compte à quel point il était fatigué, peut-être triste aussi. Dans l'urgence, il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir à la situation, de pleurer ses équipiers, comme eux.

– Tu sais, c'était prévu au contrat qu'on crève en tant que Weiss. Jamais j'aurai pensé avoir une issue, tu vois ? J'en ai rêvé mais c'est tout. Pour moi, c'était pas réalisable, pas pensable que je puisse sortir de là sans y laisser ma peau.

Nagi réfléchit un peu à ses mots. Il savait que le climat au sein de Kritiker et Weiss était spécial. Qu'ils n'étaient embauchés que pour faire le sale boulot, sous couvert de la justice. Tu parles. Il avait toujours trouvé ça très hypocrite de leur part, de revendiquer ça en égorgeant des êtres humains, c'était le comble. Eux travaillaient notamment comme gardes du corps, un métier certes dangereux mais bien payé. Et à l'occasion, comme tueurs à gages. Ca leur avait permis de se faire une place et des clients très, très fortunés. Certes, il y avait Esset, Rosenkreuz et tout ça, mais ils avaient finalement réussi à s'en dépêtrer pour le moment.

– Je retournerai pas à Rosenkreuz pour tout l'or du monde, confia Nagi d'une voix plus douce. Plutôt crever. Et c'est ce qui m'arrivera si Rosenkreuz me trouve, de toute façon.

– Rosenkreuz c'est... ?

– Le centre où on a grandit. Eux, moi... Ils trouvent les gens comme nous et les emmènent là bas. Je te dirai bien que c'est une école comme celle de Charles Xavier, mais c'est plutôt un centre de détention et d'entraînement.

– Je vois. C'est gai, murmura Ken en le trouvant curieusement loquace, pour une fois.

– Très.

Silence. Nagi hésita visiblement à lui poser une question et Ken lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe.

– Bah vas-y, crache-la ta pastille.

– Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?

– Brad ? Je sais pas. C'est grave je pense, mais ils ont l'air d'être compétents ici.

– Ils le sont.

Ken médita un instant là-dessus en avalant un autre gâteau. On ne tarda pas à les informer que Brad avait été transporté en chirurgie, motif : ablation de la rate.

– Ah, j'aurai dû parier tiens, commenta Ken en s'étirant.

– Bien vu.

– Tu parles.

Il aurait préféré avoir tort. Brad Crawford venait de passer par une belle porte, et ils en avaient certainement tous conscience. La soirée arriva et Nagi fut appelé dans la chambre de Crawford. A son retour, il avait l'air passablement énervé, et surtout la mine très sombre. Ken n'eut pas le loisir de lui demander ce qui allait de travers car le gamin lui fit signe d'y aller à son tour. Il se rendit dans la chambre pour y voir Crawford : alité, très pâle et sous perfusion. Ken n'aurait jamais imaginé, ô grand jamais voir un jour le leader des Schwarz dans cet état. Une preuve ultime de leur humanité, eux qui étaient toujours si intouchables. La chambre avait cette même ambiance douce et reposante que le reste de la clinique, à l'exception des machines qui bipaient doucement dans la chambre. Il devait être monitoré au niveau de son rythme cardiaque, très certainement sondé aussi. Il ne vit pas de poches, mais c'était fort probable vu qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever. Brad chercha son regard et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

– Alors, comment ça va ? Lui lança Ken.

– Tu avais raison.

Ken haussa les épaules, les mains dans les poches de son jean.

– Tu t'en doutais, non ?

– Oui.

Brad se redressa lentement et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il n'était pas spécialement pressé de savoir ce que le leader des Schwarz avait décidé pour lui. Pas qu'il soit vraiment en état de lui faire quoi que ce soit, mais Nagi était le plus discret des hommes de main quand il s'agissait de faire quelque chose de rapide et sans bavure. Ken soupira et s'assit près du lit, se préparant à affronter sa sentence.

– Allez, annonce, tu comptes me jeter dans quel fleuve ?

Brad aurait rit s'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal à chaque mouvement.

– Ce n'est pas au programme. Pas encore, en tous cas.

– Oh, ben j'écoute, alors.

– Il se peut que je ne survive pas... Et... Bref.

– Ils ne peuvent rien faire ?

– Ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu. Je ne vois plus rien du futur. Il se peut que ce soit parce que ma vie va s'arrêter. C'est une explication en tous cas.

– Je... Je suis désolé, dit Ken, un peu perdu.

On devait dire quoi à un mourant ?

– Faut pas. Je dois te parler de Nagi. Je lui ai déjà expliqué.

– Ca explique sa tête de trois pieds de long, j'imagine ?

Brad sourit.

– Oui. Mais il y a autre chose.

Ken le laissa poursuivre.

– J'avais obtenu son adoption plénière, mais si je meure elle ne servira plus à rien et Schuldig n'est plus là. Je vais te donner le nom d'un juge que je connais et qui m'a aidé à avoir ces documents. Il est trop jeune pour se faire émanciper, mais toi, tu peux devenir ton tuteur. Tu as plus de dix-huit ans et tu pourrais quitter le pays avec lui, en attendant sa majorité.

– Euh... Quoi ?

– Tu as compris ?

– Oui, j'ai compris je suis pas complètement con, mais de un, il sera pas d'accord, de deux, tu veux que je fasse quoi de lui ? Je vais pas le forcer à venir avec moi, ça me parait compliqué.

– Il faudra bien. Il ne reste que vous deux. Quand je ne serai plus là, il n'aura personne d'autre. Il pourra te protéger et vice versa. Avec l'argent qu'il nous reste, vous pourrez vous loger, faire des études... Tu pourras avoir une vie normale.

Présenté comme ça, c'était on ne peut plus séduisant. Plus de secrets, plus de meurtres sanglants... Se faire oublier et recommencer à zéro, ici ou ailleurs. Oui, c'était très tentant.

– Tu dois devenir son tuteur.

Pas étonnant que Nagi fasse la gueule. Brad savait que le gamin lui en voulait à mort, pourtant.

– Je ne peux pas te dire oui, comme ça, sans réfléchir.

– J'ai besoin d'une réponse rapide.

– Sinon quoi, tu vas me tuer ? ...C'est un peu tard, non ?

Il savait que sa réflexion était d'une bêtise profonde vu qu'il n'était jamais trop tard, mais bon, ça aurait peut-être le mérite de prolonger sa vie. Il en savait assez sur eux pour devenir gênant, et malgré le temps qu'il avait passé avec Brad et Nagi, ça lui paraissait la suite logique. Et refuser de s'occuper de Nagi signait très certainement son arrêt de mort.

– Si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurai fait sur la plage après que tu aies récupéré Nagi.

– Hm. Je dois retourner au Koneko.

Retourner au Koneko c'était prendre un risque considérable par rapport à Kritiker qui faisait sûrement surveiller le magasin, mais il devait au moins essayer de récupérer un peu de matériel et ses affaires.

– Si je peux me permettre... Tu auras plus de chances dans quelques jours, il faut laisser les choses se tasser. On ne recherche pas les morts.

– Merci mais je dois y aller. Pour vérifier.

Crawford avait raison. Il avait la chance inouïe de pouvoir plus ou moins filer en douce. Se rendre seul chez Kritiker après ce ratage épique, c'était prendre le risque de finir six pieds sous terre (ou sous la mer, rejoindre ses compagnons. D'un coup, retourner là-bas ne lui paraissait plus aussi séduisant). Voyant hésiter le garçon qui semblait encore en âge d'aller au lycée, Brad tenta une autre approche. D'un coup, ça lui semblait très important de le convaincre. Et il avait appris depuis bien longtemps à écouter ses instincts sans forcément les questionner.

– Tu as quel âge ?

– Dix-neuf ans.

– C'est jeune, pour mourir, non ?

Le Weiss afficha une moue pincée mais garda le silence.

– Sans toi, je me serai noyé, observa-t-il finalement.

Ca revenait au même.

– Sans toi, Nagi serait mort. Et moi aussi. Tu penses t'en sortir comment à Kritiker ? Tu crois qu'ils vont former une autre équipe ?

– Je… J'sais pas. J'y ai pas pensé. Je vais essayer de joindre Manx. Laisse-moi une journée.

– Je ne suis pas en état de quitter l'hôpital tout de suite, de toute façon. Vous allez louer une chambre d'hôtel à proximité. On se voit demain.

Comprenant qu'il était temps de s'en aller, Ken se leva.

– A demain.

– Oui, à demain.

Il allait devoir discuter sérieusement avec Nagi de la suite des évènements, et ça n'allait pas être de la tarte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Le Plongeon **  
Auteur :** Syhdaal **  
Genre :** Général **  
Base :** Weiss Kreuz **  
Couples :** Aucun **  
Disclaimer :** Weiss Kreuz appartient à Takehito Koyasu, Kyoko Tsuchiya, Ohmine Shoko… Bref, ces gens-là.

" **Le Plongeon** " n'est pas son titre, à la base, c'est " **Addictions** " mais j'ai un peu changé d'idée en cours de route et je me rends compte qu'elle est finalement mieux telle quelle.

Et puis chemin faisant, non seulement j'ai changé d'idée, mais en plus, j'ai fait une suite.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Le Plongeon**

 **Chapitre 4**

 _I am friend to the undertow_

 _I take you in, I don't let go_

 _And now I have you_

Suzanne Vega, « Undertow »

Quand Ken et Nagi quittèrent la clinique, la nuit était presque tombée. Ils remontèrent en voiture et Nagi bidouilla quelque chose sur l'ordinateur de bord pour trouver l'hôtel le plus proche. Il y en avait effectivement un à deux pas. Ils y descendirent, prirent deux chambres et se séparèrent pour la nuit. Après avoir pris une longue douche bien chaude et traîné un peu, Ken se motiva pour aller frapper à la porte de Nagi. L'adolescent lui ouvrit avec un air suspicieux. Il s'attendait à sa visite mais n'était pas ravi de le voir, forcément. Ken leva les yeux au ciel. Omi n'était définitivement pas du même genre et il sentait qu'il allait avoir du mal à s'y faire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Faut qu'on parle.

Nagi soupira mais s'écarta pour le laisser entrer et l'invita à s'asseoir. Ken prit une chaise pendant que l'adolescent s'installait sur son lit avec raideur.

– Détends-toi, je vais pas te bouffer.

Nagi lui jeta un regard agacé avant de s'asseoir plus confortablement en tailleur. Il avait les cheveux humides et son ordinateur portable était ouvert sur le couvre-lit. Nagi attrapa une bouteille d'eau à proximité qu'il lui lança.

– Alors ? Il t'a dit quoi ?

– Toi d'abord, invita Ken en réceptionnant la bouteille et en prenant une gorgée.

– Il m'a dit qu'il n'allait peut-être pas survivre à l'opération. Que ses blessures internes étaient graves.

– Il m'a dit la même chose.

– Il a dit que tu allais devenir mon tuteur. Je te préviens, je suis pas d'accord.

Ken reboucha la bouteille et soupira, s'accoudant sur ses genoux.

– Ecoute, je le fais parce qu'il me l'a demandé et que t'es trop jeune pour te débrouiller tout seul. Ca m'arrange pas, je comptais retourner chez Kritiker.

Nagi leva les yeux au ciel.

– Tu parles, tu veux vraiment retourner là-bas ? Me fais pas rire !

Ken haussa un sourcil à son ton clairement incrédule, et fit la moue.

– Mouais... J'ai pas tout à fait décidé ce que j'allais faire. Mais ce que Brad a dit change tout. Tu n'as pas quitté une organisation pour entrer dans une autre et je t'emmènerai pas chez Kritiker.

– Parce que tu crois vraiment que t'aurais pu m'y forcer ? Lui dit Nagi avec un sourire incrédule.

Ken se fendit d'un large sourire. Le gamin commençait à se détendre, c'était un bon début.

– J'aurai pu essayer, assommé, drogué, ligoté, j'pensais que j'avais ma chance.

– Contre un TK ? Tu plaisantes.

– Ca va, t'as le sommeil lourd.

– J'avoue, dit Nagi en déballant des friandises qu'il lui lança sans crier gare.

Ken attrapa les biscuits au vol sans ciller. Il avait de bon réflexes, aussi bons que ceux de Schu ou Farfarello. Nagi hésita avant de se lancer, se gratta la tête et se décida à parler :

– Tu vas vraiment devenir mon tuteur ?

– J'ai pas trop le choix, si ? Dès que tu auras dix-huit ans, on pourra dire qu'on est quitte... Ca te fait trois ans à me supporter, ça te semble gérable ?

Nagi pencha un peu la tête de côté, mesurant ses options et ses choix. Ca voulait dire vivre avec un Weiss mais être protégé, vivre avec Ken qui avait détruit l'orphelinat mais avoir une maison, pouvoir voyager et aller à l'école. Trois ans, ça n'était pas grand chose. Un peu plus de mille jours. Il avait survécu tout ce temps là dehors, il pourrait survivre avec un Weiss, surtout qu'il n'était pas si terrible. Ca aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu être coincé avec Abyssinian ou Balinese... Ca n'aurait sans doute pas été la même chanson. Quant à Bombay, il l'avait toujours agacé avec ses grands sourires heureux et ses discours à la con sur la justice, ce sale hypocrite. Finalement, Ken était le moindre de tous les maux Kritikerien.

– Il faudra bien. Et puis...

Ils échangèrent un regard.

– Brad n'est pas encore mort, dit-il finalement.

Bizarrement, Ken acquiesça à sa réflexion. Nagi se leva pour aller fouiller dans le sac de sport noir. Il en sortit un paquet sous blister. C'était un téléphone prépayé. Il se tourna vers Ken avec un petit sourire entendu.

– T'avais pas un coup de fil à passer ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Nagi vit un sourire un brin calculateur se dessiner sur les lèvres de Ken. Brad n'avait peut-être pas tout faux, finalement.

* * *

La jeune femme rousse en tailleur pantalon s'installa sur un banc avec un soupir. Son équipe avait disparu dans l'océan et aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé par les plongeurs. Les recherches avaient été abandonnées au bout de quelques jours. Sa seule piste, c'était une voiture volée devant un restaurant à quelques kilomètres de là. Elle ne savait pas à qui elle devait s'attendre, la personne qui avait appelé sur sa ligne directe avait une voix modifiée et n'avait pas laissé son nom. Juste une adresse, une heure et le mot Weiss.

Au bout de dix minutes d'une attente qui lui parut interminable, une silhouette en jean et baskets, casquette enfoncée sur la tête, traversa le parc pour venir s'assoir près d'elle.

– Ken ?

Le jeune homme soupira, les mains dans ses poches. Il scrutait les environs de dessous sa casquette, au cas où d'autres agents seraient dans le coin.

– Ouais.

Elle était très étonnée de le voir là, alors où étaient les autres ?

– Les autres sont...

– Je venais justement te poser la question. Les avez-vous repêchés ? Retrouvé les corps ? Et les Schwarz ?

Manx lui jeta un regard navré.

– Nos équipes n'ont retrouvé personne, pas même d'objets personnels ou... Rien. La tour a tout emporté et il faudrait faire intervenir des engins spéciaux pour fouiller les décombres au fond de l'eau. Même une heure après, on savait bien qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir de retrouver des survivants.

Ken accusa le coup.

– Okay... Okay. Aya-chan et Sakura ?

– En sécurité.

Une bien maigre consolation après avoir perdu ses amis, mais au moins Aya ou Ran, peu importe son nom à présent, avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

– Kritiker sera ravi de te savoir en vie.

Ken éclata d'un rire glacé.

– Oh ouiiii ! Mais non. Tu penses bien que je retournerai pas là bas. Plutôt crever. Non, je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez repêché quelqu'un. Mais si je suis le seul encore envie, je prends la tangente.

– Ken, tu connais la loi.

– Déclare-moi mort, Manx. Fais comme si tu ne m'avais jamais revu. Dans une heure, j'aurai disparu.

– Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi ?

– Après tout ce que vous m'avez fait, tu veux dire ? Vous m'avez mis un collier de chien et vous m'avez forcé à tuer des gens pour un salaire minable et ma seule compensation, c'était la "justice". Mon cul.

Ken lui jeta un regard assassin et Manx perçut sa colère immense.

– C'est la quatrième fois que je perds ma famille, Manx ! Mes parents, l'orphelinat... Y a eu Kase et maintenant Weiss. C'est fini, j'ai payé mon dû, dit-il en se levant.

Il était assez fier de lui. Il n'avait pas balbutié, n'avait pas digressé. Il était venu, avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, et il repartait en sachant ce qu'il voulait savoir. Ce genre de rôle ne lui avait jamais convenu, mais pour une fois, il l'avait rempli parfaitement. Manx lui jeta un regard qui lui sembla inquiet ou préoccupé, peut-être.

– Ils te retrouveront.

– Pas si tu ne leur dis pas. Au revoir, Manx.

Elle le regarda partir complètement sidérée par son attitude. Ken avait déjà essayé de tout laisser tomber, plusieurs fois. Il y avait eu la mission avec son ami d'enfance, puis la jeune femme. Avec Aya, Ken avait toujours fait partie des dissidents. Mais le voir tenir ce discours avec une telle détermination, c'était inattendu. Elle se leva et courut le rattraper.

– Ken !

– Quoi ?

– Je te laisse vingt-quatre heures.

– De réflexion ? C'est trop tard.

– Non. Vingt-quatre heures d'avance. Je suis obligée de leur dire. Ils te chercheront.

Ken sembla se détendre d'un coup. Alors elle lui filait un coup de main ? Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais c'était bienvenu. Toute aide était la bienvenue.

– D'accord. Vingt-quatre heures. Merci Manx.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue, un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire en temps normal, surtout connaissant la rapidité de la jeune femme à dégainer mais il se dit que pour une fois, elle laisserait passer. C'était un adieu au dernier membre en vie de son équipe et elle laissa effectivement couler ce geste d'affection.

– C'est un adieu ?

– Oui. Adieu, Manx, lui dit-il en s'éloignant.

Elle resta plantée là, entre les gosses qui jouaient et les gens qui promenaient leur chien. Lui se fondit dans la foule et disparut en un battement de cil. Weiss, c'était fini.

Ken traversa deux rues à pied et s'installa au volant d'une voiture grise. Nagi attendait sur le siège passager, son portable en main. Il était équipé d'une oreillette invisible, comme Ken. Ils avaient élaboré leur plan jusque tard dans la nuit, étudiant soigneusement le quartier du rendez-vous, au cas où Kritiker lui aurait tendu un piège. Visiblement, Manx avait réussi à esquiver pour le moment. Ils quittèrent le quartier pour se rendre au Koneko. La petite boutique était fermée. Ken sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. C'était pas croyable de se dire qu'il ne restait que lui, c'était un vrai cauchemar.

– Bon, j'y vais.

– Je viens avec toi ? Proposa Nagi.

Ken faillit refuser, mais savait-on jamais.

– Okay, on va passer par derrière, ce sera plus discret.

Ken le guida vers une allée qui donnait sur un accès à l'arrière boutique. Nagi mit à nouveau ses pouvoirs à profit pour liquider les verrous de la porte.

– Toi, tu fais la fortune des serruriers du coin, non ?

– Hm. C'est ma contribution à l'économie locale, disons, reconnut Nagi en poussant la porte avec précaution.

Ken entra en premier, lui faisant signe de rester en arrière. Il attrapa machinalement un balai au passage, au cas où. Les outils de jardin étaient un peu plus loin, dans la boutique et les couteaux en cuisine... Il devrait se contenter de ça jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve mieux. D'un coup, il se sentait un peu comme dans les jeux vidéos de survival horror qu'Omi affectionnait. Il chassa ses pensées pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir et tendre l'oreille. Ca paraissait absolument vide. Il fit signe à Nagi de le suivre et ils avancèrent dans le logement, tâtonnant jusqu'à la cuisine. Ken toucha machinalement la veste de Yohji, restée là sur un dossier de siège. Il repéra aussi la tasse de thé abandonnée dans l'évier, celle d'Aya, évidemment. Il en aurait chialé, mais c'était pas le moment. Nagi n'avait pas fait autant de chichis quand il avait fallu récupérer des affaires chez lui, la veille. Moins embarrassé par les souvenirs que lui, le gamin venait d'ouvrir un tiroir pour y pêcher un couteau qu'il lui lança. Ken lui adressa un signe de tête en remerciement et abandonna là son arme de fortune. Il monta rapidement les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, Nagi sur ses talons. Là, il attrapa son sac de sport, toujours en plan près de son armoire et regarda dedans. Il ne contenait pas grand chose, juste des vêtements de foot et ses crampons. Ken ouvrit les portes de son armoire à la volée, jetant dans son sac tout ce qui lui semblait d'utilité. Vêtements, paire de boots, souvenirs... Ses griffes de tigre avaient coulé au fond de la mer mais il avait des gants de secours, quelque part au fond de son placard, au cas où le mécanisme aurait été perdu ou irréversiblement endommagé. Il retourna le tiroir de sa table de nuit, fourrant dans son sac un carnet assez épais, une clef USB et son téléphone portable. Il hésita avant de prendre sa bible, un livre qui l'accompagnait partout depuis qu'il était petit.

– Autre chose ? Murmura Nagi comme pour le sortir de ses pensées.

Ken prit le temps de la réflexion et attrapa une veste en cuir noir dans sa penderie. Il ne l'avait encore jamais mise, c'était un cadeau des autres pour son anniversaire. Il la passa sans réfléchir, et survola un instant cette chambre, sa chambre, qu'il avait habité de longues années. Il arracha quelques photos punaisées à la porte qu'il mit dans son sac et se détourna.

– On s'arrache.

Ils quittèrent le Koneko sans se retourner.

* * *

Contre toute attente, et sûrement parce qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance, Brad fut autorisé à sortir une semaine plus tard. Nagi et Ken avaient gardé un œil sur les informations et les activités de Kritiker, au cas où. Le soir, ils avaient pris l'habitude de dîner tous les deux avec des plats à emporter dans la chambre de Nagi, devant la télévision.

Kritiker avait quand même eu la décence de leur organiser des funérailles, surtout pour garder une cohérence vis à vis de la clientèle de la boutique. Raison officielle, un accident de voiture mortel sur une petite route de campagne, durant le week-end. Ken assista à l'office de loin, casquette sur la tête et blouson de cuir noir, avec Nagi et Brad qui l'attendaient dans la voiture.

Il remonta en voiture sans un mot et Brad démarra. Personne ne commenta lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent en bord de mer pour disperser des fleurs au vent. Faute de corps et par sécurité, ils n'avaient pu organiser de funérailles à Schuldig et Farfarello. Point de repos pour les méchants, dit l'Eternel.

Nagi avait opté pour des lys noirs et une autre variété plus délicate, des lys-araignée rouge. Leur odeur poudrée prenait à la gorge dans l'habitacle de la voiture, mais c'était adapté à la situation.

Ken avait sélectionné quatre fleurs différentes en souvenir. Il tenait entre ses mains une freesia blanche, une rose rouge et une gentiane bleue. Il avait même trouvé une cattleya orangée, en souvenir de Yohji. Une pour chaque vie.

Brad, lui, avait choisi des camélias aux pétales écarlates et au cœur d'or. A cela il ajouta un chrysanthème blanc, comme un adieu. La fleur immaculée flotta sur la crête des vagues bien longtemps après qu'ils soient partis.


End file.
